The Titan's Daughter
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: A Caleo one-shot inspired by "The Mortician's Daughter". Leo and Calypso's thoughts after Leo leaves in House of Hades.


******Hey guys so this is my first PJO fanfic, so go easy on me and I will try not to ruin the characters we all love, okay? I just I had to write something for my OTP and this is it, this is their song, there is no song but this for them. So, as per my usual, I'm doing a song-fic, yay, I guess. Anyway, I present to you a Caleo fanfic inspired by the song, "Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides.**

* * *

Leo Valdez had, as most demigods, not had an easy life, not with the death of his mother at such a young age and all. But there was also a song that was in his head, lyrics and a melody that he'd heard over and over again, but could never quit place to where he knew it from. He had assumed it was from when he was younger and his mother would sing to him in the days back in Houston, Texas.  
Leo was always the one of the group to try to make people happy, he was always joking around. But as was once said about him, "Humor was a good way to hide the pain." And it was true, the young demigod thought almost everything was his fault, but in front of his friends and others, he would never let them know that, he had to remain the funny guy.  
Another reason why Leo's life was so hard was of the unrequited love from Hazel. He had really fallen for the girl, and though it hurt him at first to see her with Frank, he eventually moved on, that is, when he met her.

Calypso has had many years mastering the art of waiting and being alone. Being on an island for the rest of time and all eternity will only be satisfying for so long. Boys and men over the years have made their way to her island, and she tried to keep them there, for what most people would think for love, but in reality was for company. The island got to be so lonely when you could spend thousands of years at a time all on your own.  
But from the moment he crashed into her life (literally crashed), she knew right from the start that he was different.  
So when it was time for him to go, and as he promised that he would come back for her some day (something no one had done before as it was impossible to ever come back once you left) she knew that she was willing to wait for him, even if it was just a silly thought that helped her through the lonely days, she would wait for him even if he was old and gray or even if he should forget her or the promise he made, she would wait for Leo Valdez.  
She would tap I love you in Morse Code the way he'd taught her before he had to leave over and over because she knew that even if he couldn't hear her say the words, hopefully, maybe, he would hear her tapping the words that she never thought she would mean as much as she did.

"I'm coming back for you, Calypso, I swear it on the River Styx." Leo's biggest what if, but he made that promise to her, and he would see to it that he kept it, no matter how cruel the Fate's may be, and even if he could never be with her the way he wanted, he would find a way to come back for her.  
He hoped that his biggest what if was using the code he had taught her, he knew that he couldn't help but tap it, just so that he never forgot her, or the promise he had made to her, or how he felt about her. The heartsick, seventh wheel, alone on a ship heading far away from the place he wanted to be at the most. He wanted more than anything to turn around go back to her and maybe even start their shop.  
He promised he would see his what if again, and so help him gods, he would see her again, no matter what the price.

Calypso would sit on her beach and think of the last hero that was there, sometimes forgetting that he was gone, and would smile and blush just like someone when they fall head over heels and just hear the name of the person they love. But, of course, she is later brought back to the crushing reality that he isn't there and may never be coming back.  
He was miles and miles and miles away from her and she knew that, she knew that many heros have died without even stopping to think twice about her, and she hopped this demigod would be different. But, deep down, she knew that he was, because right from the start, he was different than the rest.

But, Leo did leave, and it had been a few years since he had. But neither of them would or could forget when he taught her how to tap I love you in mores code, both wishing that when one was tapping it, even if they weren't paying attention to what they were doing, the other was too. Leo's biggest regret will be leaving her or not staying with her, but he made a promise, and even if he had to keep the promise with his final breath, he would keep it, Calypso was worth it to him.

It had been years since he left, teaching her how to tap those three little words, but as the ship pulls up to the island he thought he'd never seen again, this regret has left him, he is with her now.  
He saw her back turned and walked up to her, "I can't belive I'm even back here again, I wasn't even trying."  
Her head snaps around and she says, "Leo, you came back."  
"Of course I did, Sunshine," he says as he gives her a smirk.  
Calypso then runs into his open arms and kisses him, "Let me guess, that didn't happen either?"  
"Nope," she says as she leans in to kiss him again while he taps "I love you" in mores code on her back.

* * *

**Ahh there it is, I'm done. Please don't hang me or feed me to the hellhounds, I really hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
